


Tiger Rose

by Passionpire88



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Byron is a piece of shit, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Have the lesbian cougar crack no one asked for...I'm not sorry.





	1. I Don't Know Why

“I can't stop thinking about you.” 

 

Elana stopped in her tracks. “You don't know me.” 

 

“I know. But there's something about you…Can you come pick me up?” 

 

“Um...where are you?” 

 

“The Grill...I don't have anyone else to call. M’sorry…” 

 

“It's...it's fine. I'll be there in a few minutes.” 

 

“Meet me outside.” 

 

“Will do.” 

 

Elana walked over to The Grill and Ella was sitting on the curb outside, staring at the ground. Yup. She was definitely drunk. “Ella?” 

 

“Hi…” There was an embarrassed smile. “I...I don't know where my daughter is and Mike-I don't want him to see me-” 

 

“Drunk?” 

 

“Mhmm...you look good.” 

 

“Oh. Thank you…” 

 

Just then...Byron walked over to them. Fucking perfect. “Ella? Is everything alright?” Meredith watched Byron from a distance. 

 

Ella did her best to look composed. “Everything is fine. I'm...I'm on a date.” 

 

Byron raised an eyebrow. “Oh. Where is he?” He asked while looking right through Elana. 

 

A flash of anger was in Ella’s eyes as she grabbed the collar of Elana's jacket and kissed the younger woman. “She is right here.” 

 

Byron cleared his throat uncomfortably and nodded. “My apologies. I didn't-excuse me. Have a good night.” He walked back over to Meredith and went inside. 

 

Ella didn't look Elana in the eye the entire time they were in her car. “Thanks for driving me home.” 

 

Elana shrugged. “It's no problem.” 

 

“I'm sorry about-” 

 

“Ella...it's fine.” 

 

“I...Is it? I know that you're-” 

 

“I'm not attracted to every woman I come across thank you.”

 

“Right. Of course. I didn't-” 

 

“Don't. Let's get you inside.” 

 

“Thank you, Elana.” 

 

“You're welcome.”


	2. Did You Mean It?

Elana was walking out of the bar when she nearly bumped into Ella. “Hi…” 

 

“Hi. Can we talk?” 

 

Elana bit her lip. “I just got out of work. What's up?” 

 

Was Ella blushing? No. She must be imagining-“I want to talk about what happened last week.” 

 

Shit. “Oh...I see.” 

 

“Do you?” 

 

“I…I'm not sure if I do. Do you want to go somewhere and-” And then Elana felt a tug on her tie before a pair of lips gently touched hers. 

 

Ella cleared her throat. “I...I wanted to be sure it...it meant something. Did I overstep?” 

 

“No…” Elana smiled shyly. “You didn't.” 

 

“Would you...would you like to have dinner?” 

 

“I-Yes.” 

 

“Good. I..I have to go.” It was four o'clock. She needed to pick Mike up from lacrosse. 

 

“I'll see you around, Ella.” 

 

Ella smiled before walking back to her car.


End file.
